TMobile Dance
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: The team are running for a train when they are caught up in the T-Mobile Dance :  Janto and Owen-snarkiness :  But we all love Owen :  R&R please :


**Just a bit of fun because I can so imagine Owen's face if this actually happened :L Be warned, this was a SEE ADVERT WRITE FIC kinda story so sorry if it's bad :) If you havn't seen it go on Youtube and type The T-Mobile Dance :) Enjoy :**

The team were running through Liverpool station. It was saturday morning at 11:00 and the team were running to catch the train back to Cardiff.

"Excuse me please, excuse me, excuse me-"

"For fucks sake move!" Owen cut Tosh off with a less polite way to ask the general public to move.

They were just reaching the platform when suddenly.

"_!" _The sound of Janis Joplin sounded across the station. Confused members of the public including the Torchwood team looked around. Attention turned to one man in the middle of the station raising his arms to the heavens in a dramatic way.

"_You know you make me wanna shout!_

_Look at my hands jumpin'!_

_Look my hearts thumpin'!_

_Throw my head back (shout!)_

_Come on now (shout!)"_

It wasn't just this one man anymore, more members of the public had began to join in. This clearly was a rehearsed thing. Owen looked on with a 'wtf' expression on his face. Jack grinned at Ianto and the girls were looking half amused, half confused. The song switched to 'The Only Way Is Up by Yazz. More and more people were joining in now.

"_The only way is up! Baby!_

_For you and me now!_

_The only way is up! Baby!_"

The song switched again. Again more and more people were doing the same dance simultaneously. It was an amazing sight to see.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha"_

Jack was laughing now and had pulled Ianto to dance comically with him like some other members of the public had done. Ianto blushed but grinned back at Jack. The girls were also laughing. Owen was beginning to look pissed off. All this dancing was blocking his way to the platform. The music changed to Mozart and the dances began doing ballet. By now everyone had phones and camera's out recording this fabulous event. The song changed to Kool & The Gang.

"_Get down on it!_

_Get down on it!_

_Come on and_

_get down on it!_

_Get down on it!"_

The girls were now giggling at Jack and Ianto who were having their own private rave with each other. The song switched again.

"_Since you been gone, since you been gone!_

_I'm outta my head, I can't take it!"_

Practically the whole station were now dancing the same dance. Except the odd few who were doing their own dances and the one's recording. Owen saw his train enter the station. He practically growled. The song changed and Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Jack laughed at the choice. Ianto was now dancing with Tosh and Gwen with Jack.

"_My boy lollipop!  
You make my heart go gidddy-up!_

_You are as sweet as candy,_

_You're my sugar dandy!" _

Jack had got back Ianto and they were laughing and joking around. They turned to Owen who had his phone out directed at Jack and Ianto's dancing. "Blackmail." He mouthed grinning. The girls rolled their eyes. The last song came on.

"_Well I can mash potato,_

_I can do the twist,_

_Well do the funky funky chicken,_

_well do you like it like this_

_tell me_

_tell me!"_

The songs all ended and everyone doing the dance walked away like nothing happened. Jack walked back to the girls and Owen with his arm around Ianto. He was grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell was all that!" Gwen exclaimed smiling.

"I dunno, but it was fun!" Jack laughed.

Owen scowled. "Yes, all very fun, now back to the more important thing, now we have to wait another 30 minutes for the next train!" He spat at them.

"Lighten up Owen!" Tosh scolded.

The team sat down with the other people who had missed their trains because of the performance.

TW

The team were back in Cardiff. Jack flopped onto the battered sofa. He switched on their TV. After the last lockdown he thought it would be better to get a TV in the Hub.

"Oh my God guys look!" He suddenly shouted beckoning them over to the TV.

The team gathered round the TV. Their faces twisted into shock. "T...that's...that's us!" Tosh stuttered.

"So, we missed our train, because some idiots belonging to T-Mobile wanted to make an advert!" Owen grumbled.

"Owen, we're on TV!" Gwen said to him.

The team were all grinning and laughing at the advert. Whenever they saw Jack and Ianto, the girls looked to them and were surprised to see Ianto had cuddled into Jack and they were laughing along with them.

Owen slunked off to the corner of the room. "T-fucking-mobile." He mumbled to himself. "Thier bloody telephone network is crap anyway."

**So there we are :) Review please :) **


End file.
